Reader Does the World
by suplexlibelus
Summary: The sweet, not so sweet n' sour adventures of The Reader. Smut with just about everyone.


"You humans are so pitiful..."

Big eyes, rimmed with the red of many sleepless nights, raised from the floor. An ugly grimace twisted your lips as your bones popped and cracked, making you swing slightly in the chilly air. The noose tied around your arms made you feel like you had no hands, you were hungry, you were thirsty and the last thing you needed was to hear this thing's problems.

You did not try to hide your disgusted grimace as it stopped in front of you, crossing it's arms and leaning back to look you in the eye.

For a few minutes it seemed lost in thought, staring through your body and through the dark walls of the room. You stared blankly over it's head as well, silently waiting for whatever issues were boiling under that ugly, scarred, grey skin to burst out. Seeing this thing take out it's frustrations on anything and everything around it, it was not hard to guess that in an empty room, your turn had arrived.

"Pitiful... "

A long arm with stubby webbed fingers slowly rose towards your hanging body, it's sharp black nails and cold golden rings slightly scratching your skin. The gentle touch surprised you, but it only lasted for a heart beat. It's hand clenched around your ankle and it pulled, forcing a pain-filled scream from your dry lips. Your once numb arms felt like they were being ripped off. It grinned at your pain and pulled harder, it's other hand lifting to touch the flesh of your thighs. You choked on your own spit as you felt it's nails dig into your skin, piercing it with ease.

It was breathing hard, it's whole body shaking with what you assumed was anger. It's sharp teeth were ground together, the mauve gills on it's neck expanding and retracting.

A low grunt escaped it's thin lips. "Pi-... " It's other hand coiled around your other leg. "...-ti-" Another low grunt akin to a moan pierced the silence. "...-ful!"

An ear-piercing scream rang into your ears as your whole body hit the floor. You heard your head crack and your back snap.

"Pitiful, filthy creatures..."

A loud gasp escaped you as you were roughly pulled off the floor and on your knees. Your head was spinning and you barely managed to keep yourself from falling back to the floor. It noticed this and grabbed a fistful of your hair grunting loudly at you as it yanked away at the dark striped pants it was wearing.

Only now did you catch on to what was about to happen. You screeched in fury and fear, pulling yourself far from the thing with all the power you could muster. A loud tear sounded in your ears and you felt your hair being ripped from your head. On shaky, still unsure legs you ran or, actually, crawled away. You had no idea where you were going but you knew you had to get away, away from the angry fish-man. A harsh scream made you jump slightly, your hands sliding on the floor and sending you tumbling. A heavy weight collided with your back.

It grabbed your hair again, it's other hand curling around your neck. You wheezed as it's grasp tightened and you felt teeth sinking in your shoulders, arms and face. Your thrashings became violent under it. It did not seem to mind however, chuckling slightly at your futile attempts. As soon as it became bored with them however, the anger came back and it twisted you under it. Your knee raised weakly, but the hit did it's job. The fish-man doubled over slightly, allowing you to drag yourself a bit from under it. It was your turn to fall back in pain as something collided with your sunken in stomach, feeling like it had passed through you and hit the floor.

The thing was playing with you and had apparently decided to stop fucking around. Cold lips collided with your face first, only after finding your mouth. Your refusal to grant it entrance pissed it off and it's fingers pushed past your lips and past your clenched teeth, a cold long tongue snaking it's way into your mouth. Before you could try to bite down on it, the disgustingly long tongue was pushed down your throat making you gag slightly. Your lips met again covering your attempts at screaming or crying. Air left your lungs and your still tied up hands desperately searched for anything to hold on to. You touched something pointy and sharp and your hands clenched around them making the fish-man let out a loud moan.

It finally retracted it's tongue from your mouth, dragging it along your neck and down your body, circling your breasts and nipples with lazy, slow movements. It's yellowish eyes stared into yours as it's arms pinned you down, halting your struggles before they began again. You let out low pained groans as it kept biting your sore skin, breaking it and making your blood flow. Your hands begun hurting again so you tried to pull them off it's horns. A few slight tugs revealed that the rope your hands were tied with had knotted itself around it's weirdly shaped horns, effectively blocking most of your movements.

Another low chuckle made you tear your angry eyes from your hands in favor of the large man looming over you. It was grinning, revealing that he had used your silent frustration to undo his pants. Your eyes widened as many long, slim tentacle-things began coiling around your thighs, between your legs and over your stomach. It knew that it was stronger than you, slowly raising it's head and forcing you up along with it. Long arms squeezed your lower body closer to it's own, it's grin widening and it's eyes darkening. You watched the purple tentacles moving closer and closer. In a blind panic, you gave a violent tug to it's horns.

You had made a mistake. With a harsh moan of the fish-man, all the tentacles pulled away from the places they were coiled around and shoved themselves deep into your core, moving and twisting around as it grabbed your neck.

With a shit-eating grin it threw you half-way over it's shoulder, forcing you to grab onto his horns again to keep your balance. You allowed your head to hang low, resting your upper body along it's back. It moved your legs into a more comfortable position, raising it's hips slightly to keep itself into you.

It moved slowly, gently, sliding it's hands over your back, down your legs and into your hair. Slowly, you raised your upper body, hugging it's head to your chest and squeezing tightly. Your legs wrapped around it's waist.

He sobbed and pushed both of your bodies to the floor before you felt tears begin rolling from his eyes and on your skin. Your grip tightened as he began shaking, the tentacles still inside you twisting and throbbing. His thickly accented voice broke into silent sobs, slightly muffled by your body. His nails dug into you before he began moving, wildly thrusting into you as he gnashed his teeth together.

You pulled yourself off the ground, limping away as the fish-man watched you walk away from it.


End file.
